The Lonely
by twilightgirl80
Summary: Just little one-shots of Isabella's time without Jasper. It goes with my other story Just A Dream.


**Hello, sorry I have been gone so long I have been gone so long, I've been having writers block but I passed it a little bit with this one-shot. I hope you like it. It goes with the song The Lonely by Christina Perri so listen to that before or after. It's before Bella finds Jasper again and after she leaves Spencer and Emma.**

**I hope you like, beta'd by a good friend of mine.**

12 AM 2009

Her tiny body lye motionless on the ratty, stained sheets of a bed in an old abandoned motel. Her greasy matted hair danced meekly to the soft wind wafting in from the broken window. Her snow white skin was stained with blood and dirt, giving the illusion that perhaps some part of her was living. Her bloody dress clung to her frail frame as she lay prostrate amongst the filth, her knees pulled up and tucked under her chin. Her glazed, unblinking blood red eyes stared off into space. Through the silence rose a song from her frozen chest, eerie in the stillness of the room, a lullaby that numbed her to the core as the memories wafted forth in its wake. As she stared mindlessly at the rotting walls, she let the song consume her, that song that had been given to her so many years ago by someone so far away.

* * *

><p><em>1848<em>

_It was a rare sight to see; one of them without the other. Ever since they were toddlers Isabella Swan and Jasper Whitlock had always been together. Today was no different, but now the little girl is a young woman, and the little boy almost a man. The two of them sat together on Isabella's front porch sipping on the fresh lemonade her mother had just made that morning. She sat on the top step, with him just one below, playing with her skirt of her was quietly watching her. This was a new behavior she had suddenly started; always keeping her hands busy and her cheeks were always a bright rosy pink as if she was terribly embarrassed by something. He loved the blush, it was very cute, and he was curious as to why its presence on her milky white skin had appeared. _

_"So, Bella," Jasper began after a bout of silence between them, "I have a surprise for you t'morrow. Can you meet me at the meadow just before twilight?" He asked, his palms starting to sweat in anticipation._

_She raised an eyebrow and leaned her face towards him, "You know I hate surprises, Jasper."_

_Her breath on his neck made sent shivers down his spine."I know you do, but let me have this one?"_

_"Why?" She glanced away, playfully evasive._

_"'Cuz it's really important to me, Bella, please?" He asked, turning around and taking her hands into his._

_"Can I at least have one clue to what it is?" She asked lacing their fingers together, pink tinting her cheeks as a smile spread across her young face._

_He gave her his crooked smile, the one she love. "Not this time darlin'. But it will be worth it, I _

_promise." He hopes._

_She sighed with a resigned smile. "Okay fine. I trust you, Jas." _

_His smile brightened. "Thanks, Bella." He stood. "I'll see you tomorrow, 'kay?" He said softly, slipping his hands away from hers._

_Bella's smile slowly faded as the notion of his departing. She glanced at the sunset. It was not yet behind the trees; he was leaving much earlier than usual. But if it was for the "surprise" she wasn't going to ruin it._

_"I'll be there," she promised. With a smile he kissed her forehead, a new behavior on his part, and left to finish his plans but not before turning his head a bit to see her beautiful face flush pink under his kiss._

_The following night, just as she had promised, she made her way down the winding dirt road towards the meadow. As she walked the bottom of her dragged making the hem brown with dust. Abandoning the dirt road for an unbeaten path that she had walked since she was small, she made her way through the denseness of the forest. As she neared the meadow she noticed an unnatural glow through the trees, peaking her curiosity and quickening her pace. As she moved the last branch away she gasped. The meadow, normally just an expanse of soft green grass, had been transformed into a glowing field of candles. Jasper standing in the middle of it all, seemed to be glowing himself, smiling brightly but she could see the nervousness in his eyes. His guitar in his hand, Isabella saw his hand shaking. _

_"Jasper what is all this?" She asked in awe, stepping carefully into the field._

_"I just wanted to show you somethin' that I had been workin' on for a while now, so will you come over and sit with me?" He asked softly, his hand extended in invitiation._

_Her pink lips pulling up into a small smile walking over to him. "Of course I will."_

_Together they sat down on the cool grass. He set his guitar on his lap, and kept his eyes down as he began playing. He hummed along with the tune as he strummed. It was a soft and calming song, almost as if it were meant to be a lullaby. After a moment of the song his eyes lifted to meet hers; chocolate brown meeting ice blue. Their eyes locked, communicating silently, but creating more questions than answers. As the melody finally came to a close, tears sprang to Isabella's eyes with a bright smile._

_"That was beautiful, Jasper."_

_"Thank you, darlin' I wrote it for you."_

_Her eyes widened in shock. "Me?"_

_He laughed softly setting the guitar aside moving closer to her. "Yes you. You, Bella, mean everything to me." He was close enough now to cup her face in his hands. "I think we've known each other long enough, and I figure I best not wait much longer lest I lose you." His eyes glowed bright in the candlelight and he looked at her in a way she had never seen before. "I love you, Isabella Swan. I want you to be mine." His heart pounded against his ribcage. "Will you be mine?"_

_In that moment the world froze and melted away. There was only them in that moment, only them and the way they felt about each other, only them and their dreams. With her heart in her throat and tears in her eyes Isabella took his hands in hers and squeezed them tight. "Of course I'll be yours," she whispered._

_His smile was just a big as hers he began laughing partly from nerves and mostly from pure joy. He leaned in and placed his forehead against hers. "You've just made me the happiest man on earth, Bella," he told her softly. _

_"You just made me the happiest women on earth, Jasper," she replied him as softly, her hand almost moving to cup his face._

_He pulled her to her feet and held her close and spun her across the candlelit field, humming and swaying to the sweet song he had been inspired by her. He smiled as they drifted in their moment of togetherness, savoring the happiness that surrounded them, the love that connected them, and the dream come true that she had agreed to be his. He lifted her chin with his finger and softly kissed her pink lips, neither of them having a worry in the world._

* * *

><p>2AM 2009<p>

Sobs racked her small body, tears burned her eyes that would never fall, a heart broke that would never beat, and memories burned that would never fade from her tortured mind. She struggled to hum the lullaby, but her dry sobs made it as broken as she was. Lost in the reverie, she moved from the best and moved gracefully across the floor, dancing as they had danced that night, imaging candles instead of filth surrounding her. Her mood shifted as she imagined his strong arms around her, his forehead resting on hers, and she could almost, _almost_ hear him to hum the song as sobs still escaped from her mouth. She could _feel_ him.

"I miss you," she whispered as she opened her eyes and the fantasy faded.

_"We'll be together again soon, Darlin'."_

She felt a kiss on her forehead and he was gone. As always. Sobs wrack her body making her fall to her knees, unwilling to believing what she had heard.


End file.
